Hamtaro Z
by Hotaru7
Summary: A fic I was challenged into doing. Basically about Goku and Hamtaro. (don't worry Hamtaro doesn't stay as a hamster {dunno how I would have done that, lets not thing about it}) Probably not PG-13, but hey you can't be to careful. R&R.


Well its been awhile since I last wrote. This fic wouldn't have been written if my friend had not challenged me. Yes, this is a challenge fic and its only my second fic ever so go easy. If you flame then fine, just know I don't care.  
  
Warning: This is a challenge fic/crossover of DBZ and Hamtaro so it'll be a bit stupid and weird. Shounen ai. One shot probably. Excuse the typos please.  
  
Pairings: Goku+Hamtaro (weird eh?)  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.  
  
---  
  
Hamtaro Z  
  
---  
  
"I'll be gone for some time." Goku called back to his second son.  
  
"Kay! See you!" came Goten's happy reply.  
  
Goku took of, the wind rushing in his hair. He just wanted to get away. He sighed.  
  
"I really need some time off." He said to himself.  
  
"Goku."  
  
Goku stopped. Piccolo floated in front of him.  
  
"Where are you headed?"  
  
Goku thought for a moment. He just wanted to be alone.  
  
"O, just around. I have an errand to run."  
  
"I see. Well, I'll be on my way."  
  
"Of course, don't let me stop you from your destination. See you."  
  
"Hn." came the reply.  
  
Goku continued. The sky was completely clear except for a few fluffy white clouds. There was a dense forest below with a stream snaking its way through the tall trees, barely visible under the thick canopy. Ah! That looks like a good place to get away. Goku didn't want to go on vacation to some exotic place like Jamaica or the Carribean. He just wanted to be somewhere quiet where there were no people to bother him. He landed on the ground and walked under a fruit tree into its welcoming shade. Goku felt warm and lethargic as the sun rose to its zenith. The fruit trees nearby let off a sweet, sleepy smell. Goku lay down under the tree, his back propped on the tree's worn bark.  
  
"Hmm..." he mumbled, "just for a while. I'll get up soon."  
  
---  
  
"AHHH!! I wish were out of this body!"  
  
Hamtaro squeaked, for that was all that came out. Sure he could climb trees like there was no tomorrow and eat nuts and seeds galore, but there was nothing like being human. He ran through the forest. At least he had escaped out of that girl's house. Nobody kept him as a pet.  
  
"Don't know how much you'll miss being human when you aren't for two months," he muttered under his breath.  
  
It was nice to be free but what he really wanted was to be free.  
  
"Maybe I'll be stuck like this forever," he said sadly, looking up. The sun was high in the sky, perfect for a nap.  
  
"Just for a little while," He found a tree, quickly scampering up it and nestling onto one of its higher branches.  
  
---  
  
The sun traveled across the sky as time passed on by. It was already 3:30. Goku woke up slowly.  
  
"..." He mumbled something incoherent and stretched. He felt really good.  
  
"I guess a little sleep was what I really needed."  
  
---  
  
Hamtaro woke up with a start. He was having a dream of his life as a human. He dreamt about the warlock who had turned him into a hamster. I'll get him someday. Hamtaro or Shin which was his human vowed to get that stupid. Hamtaro heard a yawn from the other side of the tree. He was now aware that there was a person under the tree. Oh no! Not another person. They'll want to keep me as a pet. Hamtaro had encountered a boy on his escape route and had to run for what seemed like a mile before the boy was called back by his mother. That was a narrow escape. What was he going to do now?  
  
Then, suddenly he felt a weird light feeling moving throughout his entire body. Crud, what is going on? His paws started lengthening and feet and hands formed. This can't be! Am I turning into a human? But why? The rest of his body was forming and soon he was completely human, suspended in mid air for a second in his training outfit which he had been wearing just before the warlock had turned him into a hamster. Then, he fell.  
  
---  
  
Goku heard something above him and felt a large life force. A human life force. But why hadn't he noticed it earlier? Before he could react to find out what was going on something with black hair and white pants on fell on him.  
  
---  
  
Shin/Hamtaro was glad that something had broken his fall or he would have been out of it for days with a broken tail bone. He looked to see who it was.  
  
---  
  
Goku and Shin's eyes met. Goku hadn't seen someone so...so...exotic before. Shin looked different than most people from the surrounding country. His hair was to his shoulders and was perfectly straight. Shin felt similar.  
  
"Who are you?" Goku ventured out.  
  
"I should be asking you the same question."  
  
"Hm..."  
  
"I'll tell you who I am as long as you tell me who you are and you get of my lap." "Agreed," Shin/Hamtaro said blushing slightly as he slipped off Goku.  
  
"I'm Goku." "I'm Hamta- I mean Shin."  
  
Goku gave him a quizzical look and Shin felt he could explain. He felt that he could trust Goku.  
  
They exchanged stories as the minutes passed buy, enjoying each other's company even more as time progressed. It almost seemed like they were meant to meet. Goku felt a strong attraction towards Shin. Shin felt the same. He had missed being human for such a long time. Of course, neither would admit it. Time worn on and conversation grew less and less as stars started to dot the sky.  
  
Goku couldn't take it any longer. He was going to tell him how he felt whether Shin felt the same way as he did or not.  
  
"I know this sounds weird. I've only known you for several hours, yet I feel like I've known you for a long time. I feel a strong....strong attachment to you."  
  
Shin's mouth gaped. Oh no, I've done it now. Goku thought, but the next words from Shin cheered him up.  
  
"I feel the same way."  
  
"I don't know what to say..."  
  
"Don't say anything," with that Shin started kissing Goku. Goku kissed back, trailing a hot trail down Shin's lips and neck. Both thought the same thing as the night grew darker and darker everything is so perfect.  
  
I guess Goku got the break he deserved.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Phew, I'm done. I would have never even though about this pairing until my friend gave me the idea. Originally he said I couldn't change Hamtaro into a human, but I did because it was easier. I know the ending is abrupt but I didn't want to go into more detail.  
  
Tell me what you think I greatly appreciate those who take the time to review, its incredibly helpful.  
  
Hotaru 


End file.
